Freya
Freya, or known more as Fea, is a swordswomen who is paid by Beta to kill Marshall D. Tack. She later allied with Tack. She is one of the main characters of One piece legacy. She is the daughter of the former world best swordsmen, who wishes to become the new best. Her nickname is 'The silver Blade'. Appearance She is a young women, with silver ponytails, and wears red. She also has two double blade swords that look strange. Personality She seems to enjoy a good fight, wanting to fight Tack. She dislikes people who are weak, or get in the way. She has a short temper, attacking people who annoy her slightly. She does have great respect of people who are stronger then her though, and she knows when to quit when she meets a far stronger opponent who doesn't want to fight her. She has stated in not believing in dreams, but does want to become the world's greatest sword user, but only because of revenge. She has been known, to feel embarrassed when she thinks she said something dumb. Abilities Fea is a highly skilled warrior, who defeated 4 highly skilled pirates, and even Tack complimented her skills. Despite her small size, she has great power, being able to wield her large swords easily. She was however, not so great, being unable to tear 8 mm steel. She was able to withstand many hits from Tack, and she was still able to fight, but she was heavily injured. Along with Tack, she was able to defeat over 300 marines in a minute, and more impressive, stopped herself from killing anyone. She is one of the strongest sword users in the east blue. Sword skills She uses the style of Nitoryu, or the technique of 2 swords. She does use Ittoryu style though, or the style of one sword. She was able to cut a table in half with ease, and also be able to cut a concrete wall in multiple pieces with ease. Her skills made her able to give Tack many great difficulties. Her skills with the blade are great enough to cut steel with her ultimate skill, and even create weak air slashes. One indication, of her power, is that she was able to defeat a 8th dan at swords opponent, an average marine being 1 dan and an average dojo master being 5 dans, is a good indication. Her defeat of Shiro, a 20 dan and a disciple of a real samurai, her skills are extremely powerful. Sword attacks Ittoryu: Dragons teeth - She would jump in the air, and slice the opponent, and would continue. Down cut - She slices the opponent from their head to their stomach. Hevanly god blade - Her ultimate attack, she slices her opponent with one sword, using the momentum of a speed for more power. It is her first attack that can cut steel. Nitoryu: Rectangle slash - An attack used on multiple opponents, where she attacks multiple people running in an Rectangle fashion. Storm hell - Fea would use both her swords, and spin as fast as she could, sending her opponent flying. When they fall, she slices them. X cut - She uses both her swords to send air slashes at her opponent. Fights Fea VS Alpha squad (minus Beta) (win) Fea VS Tack (Interrupted Fea and Tack VS 300 marines (win) Fea VS Braxton (win) Fea VS Tack VS Brog (Surrender) Fea and Attack pirates, and Beta pirates VS 700 marines (win) Fea VS assassins (win) Fea VS Shiro (win) Fea VS Lester (Win) Fea, the Attack pirates, Beta, and Rangton VS Riker (Loss) Fea VS Bonnie Bounty 35 million Category:Female Category:Swordsman Category:Human Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Pirate Category:Nobody700 Category:Attack pirates Category:Dragoon Category:Swordswoman Category:First Mate